


Good Morning Dear One

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>First Challenge: In the Beginning:</b> Share a childhood memory from the perspective of any character you choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Dear One

**"Good Morning Dear One" Gen Gwen (Canon AU)**

_First Challenge: In the Beginning_

 

Characters/Pairings: Gwen Gwen’s Mother

Rating/Warnings:  K

Genre: Gen

Universe: Canon AU

 

**Good Morning Dear One**

Gwen opened her eyes and stretched. It was morning and she could smell fresh baked bread and the smell of molten iron in the warm little house she shared with her parents and brother.

The curtain moved and her mother poked her head in. “Good morning Dear One. Come eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”

“Yes Mama.” Gwen sat up and grabbed her shawl and pulled it close around her. She got out of her narrow bed and went to sit at the table in her woolen nightdress.

The table had a big bunch of dried flowers in a pot sitting on it.

Her mother gave her a kiss and placed the bowl of porridge in front to her and a cup of water. “Hurry now Guinevere. You don’t want to be late. Elyan and your father have already gone to the forge.

“Yes Mama.” Gwen ate her porridge as fast as she dared and slipped behind the curtain to wash and get dressed.

On her way out the door, Gwen called out to her mother. “Goodbye Mama, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Dear One.” Her mother said. 


End file.
